


Do Me A Favor And Call Me Daddy

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Needs Help, Dom!Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Switch!Bill Denbrough, Switch!Eddie Kaspbrak, i am trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: **PLEASE READ:I’m not sure if I’ll be continuing this story or not, I have other fanfics I want to write more and just life in general. I can’t help that I keep forgetting about this, but It was never really planned. Soo- If anybody would want to use this idea for a fan fiction or anything feel free. -w-Really sorry for people who were liking this story, but i just can’t seem to get any motivation to write this anymore, i should’ve planned more and its my own fault. I truly am sorry.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Do Me A Favor And Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without looking over , I may come back and edit or it may be bad , I apologize if that’s the case

Bill sucked in a tight uneven breath forcing his eyes shut as he always did when the ‘Session’ Began .

‘Breathe’ 

He didn’t like what he did , He didn’t want to do what he did , But this guy had way to much against him after Three months , it was to late for him to quit . Nobody needed to know about his dirty little secret .

After he left Audra , She started spitting lies about him , It made it harder to write with reporters in his face 24/7 , It gave him unneeded stress and completely crushed any motivation to write . Felt like he was being punished . But what for? . 

He defeated a demon Man eating clown - TWICE! , He could’ve stayed put , And not lifted a finger to help . But he knew that little voice inside him would’ve never left him alone , And here he was , Not even three months after the losers were reunited . Laying in a cheap motel bed , Hiding his face in the stiff musty pillow that smelled of rotten eggs . His fingers held an iron grip to the sheets , It was almost over he could feel the mans thrust become faster and needier .

‘Breathe’

“ FUCK! “

Bill grimaced , Clutching the sheets impossibly tighter , He hated it when they came inside , It was warm , Wet , Sticky and Gross , But it was an extra 10 bucks in his pocket by the end of the day so he couldn’t voice his opinion . 

He sighed shakily when he felt the man pull out , He could hear him pulling out . He sat there , Laying on his stomach taking short little breaths trying to calm his mind .

He yelped jumping up when he felt a sharp sting on his ass , He heart the man laugh and Bill looked down in shame . “ Loosen up , Sheesh , You act like you’re breaking the law “ 

The door slammed shut , And finally Bill was alone .

Bill hated to cry , Despised it even , But somehow after each session he managed to find himself curled up in a ball rocking himself slightly and sobbing himself to sleep .

————————

“ Shit- Motherfucker! “ Richie hissed when a boiling cup of coffee landed on his jeans . “ Oh Fu-Fuck! I . . . I’m . . Sorry “ Bill managed hands shaking uncontrollably when he bent down to pick up the cup .

Bill could feel The eyes on him , He had become a lot more self conscious these past few months so he shot up quickly . Richie wanted to ask why Bill was drinking coffee at 8:47 at night , but decided against it .

“ Bill? “ 

Bill froze , Was it really?- 

“ R-Richie? “

“ Holy shit man- Where the hell have you been? “ Richie asked throwing an arm over the tall mans shoulder and began to guide him down the sidewalk. Bill gave a nervous smile and a shrug picking at the paper cup in his hand since there was no nearby trash “ Around . . . On My own “

Richie tsked , “ Ah , Yea . . . The whole , Divorce let’s not talk about that , what have you been up to? I heard you haven’t been writing much “

Bill didn’t meet his eyes “ Umm , Yeah , I haven’t R-really had any motivation- “ 

“ HEY! You! “ 

Bill and Richie both turned around , Bill’s eyes widened in horror it was the guy from last night- oh god no . Not here , not in front of Richie! 

“ Umm - Y-y-yeah? “ Bill sounded a lot more frightened then he would have wished .

“ C’mere I need to talk to you “ 

Bill was quick to follow nodding to Richie mouthing a quick ‘Be right back’ following the man to the edge of an alleyway But Richie wasn’t stupid , He knew how it went - Call you into an alleyway and they pull out a knife , and he didn’t want to find his friends dead body , no thank you .

So he snuck a bit closer t listen into their conversation .

“ Cmon , Just do it once more “

“ N-not right now! Not H-here “ 

Richie’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion , ‘Do what?’ He thought to himself .

“ C’mon , I’ll pay you extra “

“ . . . “

“ H-How much? “

“ Fifty bucks “

He heard Bill drop an almost shameful sigh 

“ Deal , but m-make it fast “ 

Richie dared to peek his head on the edge of the wall , An had to bite back a little gasp struggling in his throat . He couldn’t see very well , The alleyway was dark and the only source of light was from a streetlight a few feet away .

But he could see enough to make out the shape of Bill Denbrough sitting on his knees , In a dirty alleyway undoing a strangers pants raising his head to look up at the guy .

Richie reluctantly pulled his eyes away , God what the fuck had Bill been doing?

——————


End file.
